


When the Books Speak. (Training Harry Potter)

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Undermountain resource book D&D 2nd Ed
Genre: BAMF Harry, Dark!Harry, F/M, Gen, Manipulative Dumbledore, Smart Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Harry was 8 years old, he found a book on the ground. He snuck it in, and hid it. One night, when Vernon took the abuse too far, something strange happens....





	1. The book is found.

**July 31, 1988:**

Harry Potter was on his way home from the nearby market when he saw it. 

Well it fell from the sky at least. Harry's curiosity got the better of him. Looking down he sees the box, reading the words on the front: Dungeons and Dragons 2nd Ed. Ruins of Undermountain and smiles. Picking the box up he slides it under the bag of groceries and continues to the house, slipping the box into the cupboard before anyone notices. 

After finishing his chores, he slips into the cupboard and waits for everyone to be asleep before starting to read. As he reads the NPC information booklet, he finds himself wishing that the people were real.

**August 2, 1988**

 

Vernon was usually more gentle than he had been tonight, he tossed Harry hard into the cupboard, after a two hour beating session. Apparently Vernon losing a contract was somehow Harry's fault. 

As his blood drips from the multiple belt wounds, the broken nose, and his mouth where at least 5 of his teeth were broken. The blood drips onto the pages of the book that was left open. Before he loses consciousness, he hears a deep voice erupt in his cabinet. 

"The prophesized hero... Who would do this?"

And another , more sinister voice whisper, "Your choice in letting that manipulative old goat look out for the boy was a mistake.... I warned you beforehand Elminister, at least the protection you taught Lily worked...."


	2. Trouble in Normalville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drink after beating the freakish boy, then trouble arrives....

Vernon sits with his expensive bottle of brandy, sipping from a tumbler. His latest beating of the boy left a smile on his face. The way the freaks nose broke, the way the belt broke through his skin with every hit. The best part? That old freak set up a payment of £5000 for every month he tortured the boy. Quite the nest egg he is building.

 

**BOOM!**

Wood splinters rain down on his head as his little mind tries to figure out what's happening. Two men come out of the freak's cupboard and point staves at him. "You there, the fat pig in the chair!", the first one yells. The other is chuckling maniacally. Vernon pales then his face starts to redden like a radish. Vernon yells, "What do you freaks..." Then suddenly there is no noise coming out. He starts to pale again. His last thought before waking up in the hospital was " _At least Petunia and Dudley are out shopping"_

 

After Halaster has cast Power Word: Pain, Elminister had started casting every healing spell he knew. Part way through the casting a thick black mist, like evaporated tar rises from the boy's scar, letting out a wail that rattled the windows before it imploded on its self. 

Halaster looks over towards his light-aligned friend and whispers, "What are we going to do now? We can't leave him here." Elminister rolls his shoulders and smirks. "We take him to your place on this side of the void and train him. He apparently has his mother's gifts with magic. Other books can teach what we can't."

Halaster has a sour look on his face as that is said. "If I have to come back here. So do you. But who will we get to train him in the physical aspect? You and I are only able to do so much...."

Elminister smiles softly. "We can find someone. Let us go to your manor and get things prepared." He picks Harry up in his arms and casts teleport, appearing seconds after Halaster at Slytherin Manor.


	3. Miracles on 367 Breakford Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes up and meets his new caretakers. Dumbledore feels buggered, Minerva finds out Harry isn't at number 4, and Sirius feels his connection strengthen....

Harry wakes with a start. He is afraid to open his eyes, though he can see the light through his eyelids. The next thing he notices, much to his amazement, is the smell of Bangers and Mash coming from somewhere near by. Next he realizes he is on something unbelievably soft.

Opening his eyes, he notices two things, first is whatever he is on is softly moving, and the second? Never has he seen this clearly. It was a miracle. Suddenly he hears footsteps just outside his door. He curls up and acts as though he is still asleep. 

"None of that Harry," a deep voice says as softly as it can, "We know you are awake and brought you breakfast. Hal and I have to take you out a few places today, then you will be beginning classes."

Harry's eyes flash open and sees a tray of food piled as big as his head. He looks in awe a small smile playing about his lips. "Uncle Vernon would be so mad at me eating this food. I usually only allowed toast and water."

Elminister frowns, "Don't worry Harry,e and Hal will be providing care from now on."

The smile Harry unleashed would make a sun look black.

 

**Dumbledore's Office, roughly the same time.**

 

"Ah Fawkes, all is going according to"

**Boom!**

The monitor for Harry just exploded, leaving only the one that says he is still alive. "Hmm, plans may need to change." He throws a pinch of Floo powder into the fire call in out 'the cat's cradle' , sticking his head in he says "Minnie, I need you to go check on Harry."

Minerva bites off a harsh comment and apparates directly to the address, where it looks like no one has lived in days. "Oh, Harry" she whispers into the still air.

 

**Azkaban Prison**

 

Sirius starts sneezing violently, and he knows. He knows someone is telling his Harry about him. Feeling the warmth swell in his chest a cocky smile shows up on his face. He knows that the person is not lying to Harry and the bond is acting like an internal patronus. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those reading my other fic, I have not given up on it. Instead I needed a break from trying to recreate my notes on what 'should happen'. Si As I was going through an old storage unit that had some of my old things in it, I found this and the Spell jammer box set. 
> 
> Sufficient to say I decided to utilize my favorite D&D adventure and make a crossover. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and ConCrit are welcomed, picking the story apart and flaming isn't. Thank you for reading.
> 
>  
> 
> **No beta, as my son is at his mother's until I can get into a 2 bedroom.**


	4. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halaster and Elminister take Harry out....

After breakfast, Hal takes Harry back to his room and pulls out clothing. Looking at Harry, he casts a spell, and the clothing shrinks to his size. He smiles and says softly, "Harry, when we go out shopping, you are to call me 'Uncle Sal' and call Elminister 'Uncle Rick' , am I understood?"

As Harry nods, he smiles again. "Come downstairs when you are done getting dressed. Then we will be going out for the day. I'll see you there."

About 10 minutes later, Harry comes down the stairs and sees the two older men waiting. He starts to stammer an apology, but Elminister holds a hand up. "No need to apologize, my boy, we are in no rush."

Looking Harry over they both sigh. Elminister thinks to himself 'As good as we can do until we go shopping.' He takes Harry's arm and Teleports them to Region Alley, the shopping district in Norway.

**Region Alley, Norway**

As they move through the crowd Elminister looks for a decent clothing shop. They find one, the sign reading Fashion Features: Purveyor of Modern Mage Fashion since 17BC. As they walk in the woman behind the counter drops her coffee cup. Rushing around the counter she babbles ”Gudinne, de klærne! Du trenger nye! De er fryktelig!

Elminister clears his throat, "If you could, in English please. Our nephew doesn't understand Norwegian." 

She blushes brightly and nods. " O-of course. It's just those clothes.... they are horrible." 

Halaster smirks. "We are here to fix that my dear." 

**2 hours, and a change of clothes later**

"Where to next Uncle Sal?", Harry asks with a smile, enjoying his new Dragonhide boots. Halaster looks at Elminister and nods. He then smiles and whispers. "To get you a few Foci for part of your training. A couple of weapons as well." Harry smiles and nods trying to keep his joy in.


	5. The Gleaming Razor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inside the Foci/Weapon shop

As they walk through the alley, they see the Foci shop. The sign, faded and smeared, reads Elements of Clarity. 

Walking in, they see wands, staves, rings, and more. Harry's eyes alight at the multitude of options. His hand trails down a particularly beautiful staff and he hears a voice from behind him, "Alder, with the Cloak of a Dementor as the core. Nice eye." 

Harry turns around quickly, and a short man, with violet eyes, and green dyed hair smiles softly. "What can I get you today? Are you looking for anything in particular?" 

Elminister clears his throat and softly says, "Our ward needs a wand, ring, staff, suit of light armor, and at least one blade... for that let the boy pick. We want the staff custom made though. Maybe the wand as well."

The man nods and motions Harry to one side. "Well young man, pick the wood and core that feels right to you." Harry runs a hand over the variable woods available until his hand stops on one. His hand grips it tightly and pulls it towards him. 

The man smiles, and whispers softly, "Ironwood. Strong and very good for casting offensive spells." As Harry runs his hand over different cores, he stops over what looks like a large black snakeskin. He pulls it towards him and his skin glows green for a brief second. The shop keeper smiles again, "Louisiana Black Dragonhide. Nice! A very defensive attacker. Maybe I should make your armor from it as well. What do you think?" 

"Yes, please." Harry whispers. The man nods. And starts to work with the materials. Elminister starts looking at rings, while Halaster looks at the swords.  

As Harry looks at a dagger with a snake design for the hilt. He hears the dagger whisper. ≈Foolish child, you should know better than to touch things like me≈

≈But you are beautiful,≈ Harry whispers softly. The dagger's eyes glow softly. ≈A SPEAKER! Please take me and my sister with you, we will protect you! She's the sword in the green scabbard.≈

Harry picks both up and carries them to Elminister, asking ≈Can I have these uncle Rick?≈ Elminister blinks slowly, raising his right eyebrow. "I can't understand snake language Harry." 

Harry clears his throat. "But I wasn't speaking snake language uncle Rick." Elminister kneels down before Harry. "It's ok Harry. We can talk about this with Sal." 

Harry nods as the shop keeper pulls the new staff and wand out. "Here you go young man, Four foot even staff, core of Black Dragonhide, and a 13 inch wand made from the same materials." He rolls out the Dragonhide robes and smiles. "These will grow with you, enjoy them." 

Harry nods again, and sets the swords on the counter. As he does a ring breaks out of the cabinet, and lands beside everything else. Elminister nods and says, "We will take them all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story.


	6. The real game starts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a day of shopping, Harry begins his training under 'Uncle Sal' and 'Uncle Rick'. They all are in for a shock.

**Slytherin Manor**

As the trio arrive home, Halaster hands Harry his ring and wand. "Go practice the spells we were showing you. Make sure to aim for the orb of the magi, you need to charge it yourself. I will be starting on the runic arrays for your staff, while Elminister cooks dinner." 

 

Harry nods and slides his ring on his left middle finger, he slides the wand into other built in wand holster in his robe. He then runs to the training room and starts light with 'Ray of Light".

 

Halaster is in the middle of a difficult section of the array, when he feels the magic pull hard, he then heard the sound of something slamming repeatedly in the training room... THE TRAINING ROOM! Without thinking he casts a stasis as he runs towards the room. When he opens the door, he sees Harry pointing towards the orb of the magi, and he sees meteor after meteor slam into the orb. Harry is so focused he doesn't notice one of his mentors staring at him. 

 

Halaster notices his spellbook open on a table beside Harry and smiles. Quietly he closes the door and goes to finish the runes.

 

**Dinner**

 

At dinner, (Steak, Mashed Turnips, Greens and Carrots), Halaster let's out a mad chuckle. "Oh Elminister?" he says in a sing song voice. When Elminister looks over Halaster smiles even wider. "Harry successfully cast Meteor Swarm today, my friend. A strong one at that...."

 

Elminister does a spit-take. "What?!? When did you teach him that one?" Elminister's face looks pale. Harry shyly looks down as Halaster tells how he saw Harry with his upper power spellbook open in the training room.

 

Harry clears his throat. "It is the same book as the light spell. I couldn't find a light spell in any of the lower books so I thought it was the right book. Elminister busts out laughing. "Us, two of the greatest wizards in history, shown up by a child!" He shakes his head still chuckling, "Could you picture Rowena's face if she heard that?"


	7. Two years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years have passed, Harry being trained in another form of magic. Now he starts to learn the *wand-waving, hocus pocus, mumbo jumbo* ....

**Slytherin Manor, June 30, 1990**

 

"Wingardium Leviosa!", Harry yells as he focuses on making the feather move. He harrumphs as it barely moves. 

Halaster looks over his shoulder and smiles. "A little more difficult than you thought it would be, eh? Remember what uncle Rick and I told you, let your magic do the work for you. Don't force it to conform, let it do so on its own."

Harry nods once, and tries again, this time getting the feather to move easily.

 

**Region Alley, June 31, 1990**

 

As Harry and Elminister sit at Fortescue's Paris, two girls come in with their mother. All three girls have long, silvery blonde hair, and grey eyes. The mother looks around for an empty table and seeing none, pouts. She notices Harry and Elminister sitting alone at a six person table and walks over, asking something in French.

Elminister smiles and in very clear English, very politely says, "Sorry, but neither my nephew, nor I myself, can understand French, Madamè, could you repeat that in English, or even Goblin.. I speak those fluently."

The older woman looks slightly frustrated, before the older daughter smiles and says softly, "Pardon us, but my ma'man, asked ef you would mind us zitting with you at ze table, zere iz nowhere else to zit."

Harry nods looking at the older girl with a glimmer of hope in his eyes. Elminister notices and nods as well. "Of course ladies, this is my nephew, Harry, and I am Rick, feel free to join us, though it's Harry's birthday, he doesn't have many friends, maybe you can celebrate with him!"

The five of them sit chatting, Fleur translating for her mother, and at the end of the day, she, Harry, and her sister Gabrielle agree to keep in touch.


	8. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A group of letters arrive, (not writing out the Hogwarts letter, but I am going to write from others.)

**30 June, 1991 Slytherin Manor**

 

Harry practicing his swordsmanship, hears the hooting of owls and stops. As he sheathes his sword, the venomous green magic dripping from it ends. Looking at the owls, he raises an eyebrow. One of the owls is wearing a necklace with the Hogwarts crest hanging from it. He snorts derivatively and takes the letters from both owls. Smiling fondly he opens the one from Fleur first:

 

_"Harry,_

_How are you? I am doing good! Hopefully my my sister and I sent this correspondence in time. We are both sending you a letter to tell you that, YES! we are coming to your party tomorrow! Our parents are looking forward to talking to the next head of the Potter family._

_I cannot wait to see you on the 31st._

 

_Your friend,_

_Fleur Delacour"_

 

 

Harry does a little happy dance as he opens the letter from Gabrielle. 

 

_"Harry,_

_You are very lucky to be starting at school this year! I can't wait to go myself. My sister and I shall be arriving at 1800 for your party. Hope to see you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Gabrielle Delacour"_

 

He carries the Hogwarts letter to Halaster. His uncle shakes his head and smiles. "Well time for a shopping trip to Diagon. Remember to only carry your ring and dagger. We have to get you a wand from Britain for schooling." He heads to tell Elminister as Harry goes back to sword practice.

 


	9. The party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's 11th Birthday, a few unexpected guests, and music.

After a trip to Diagon Alley, Harry now has a 11" inch, Holly and Phoenix feather wand, that for some reason feels nasty, at least compared to his other wand. He dresses in his dress robes quickly, and goes to the receiving room. Halaster and Elminister are both dressed nicely and smirking. Elminister looks and smiles. "Harry, we will be receiving a few extra people for this years party. Ones other than the four you invited I mean." He smiles softly and nods. "I think you will be surprised."

 

As Elminister finishes that sentance, the floo burns bright green and a stately woman steps through. Her salt and pepper hair cascades down her back to her waist, and she is wearing beautiful blue robes with bronze filigree along the edges. Her deep blue eyes lock first on Halaster, and her face brightens when she sees Elminister. "RICK! SAL! So wonderful to see you again, where HAVE you been hiding?" She looks towards Harry who gives a bow, and she smiles again. "This must be your new charge, what is his name?"

 

Elminister lets out a little chuckle. "Row," he says with a smile, "Allow me to introduce Harry, James, Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin. Harry, This is Rowena Ravenclaw." Harry, blushing takes her hand and kisses the air over her knuckles. "A pleasure to meet you ma'am, May I walk you to the dining hall?" Rowena smiles and nods and Harry extends his arm. She lightly places a hand at the crook of his elbow and he walks talking about idle things, like his training, the weather, and the pranks he likes to pull on the other two household residents.

 

When Harry returns, he doesn't have the time to say anything before a much shorter, heavy-set woman with sandy blonde hair comes through the floo. Introductions are made and Harry escorts this witch as well, who started a conversation about Harry's favorite plants. Her name? Helga Hufflepuff.

 

After returning from escorting her, he notices five people waiting for him in the room, He recognizes Fleur, Gabrielle, and their mother, but doesn't recognize the man or the other girl with them. Fleur, seeing Harry lights up. "'Arry! It iz so good to zee you again!." Gabby blushes and waves. Harry approaches the group and bows, kissing all of the ladies hands, and shaking the gentleman's hand. Fleur clears her throat. "'Arry, zis iz my Ma'man, az you know, an' zis is my father, Pierre Delacour, ze French Representative to ze ICW, and zis young lady," she says as she moves over to the young blonde with large grey eyes, "iz my cousin Luna Lovegood." 

 

Luna curtsies and Harry escorts everyone to the dining hall for dinner and conversation.

 

____________________________________________________________________________________

**After dinner, 1930 Slytherin Manor**

 

Everyone after dinner adjourned to the study where the soft sounds of Eddie Mercury's voice is playing. To the magicals who had no contact with the muggle world they were entranced as the band, QUEEN played "just one year of love" Pierre sits and talks quietly with Harry, telling him about how he knew Harry's parents and would be proud of the man he is becoming.

**Hogwarts approximately the same time:**

Headmaster Dumbledore frowns as he reads the response letter that came for one Harry James Potter. Apparently, somehow, one of the darkest wizards ever, Salazar Slytherin has gotten the boy. He taps his chin in thought of how to turn this to his advantage.

**Back at the party:**

"So Gabrielle, how did your letter come out so elegant? I wish i could have spoken so clearly when i was your age." Gabrielle chuckles, blushing. "I used ze Dicta-quill, set to ze English translation, 'Arry." He nods and chats with the ladies while the adults talk business.


	10. Through the eyes of others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will fill in what is happening with Dumbledore, three mischievous divine beings and Voldemort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next are the last two for this Arc. Decided to make this one huge story.

**Dumbledore's Office August 1st:**

"Albus! We received confirmation from Harry's NEW guardians," Minerva shouts as she bursts through his office door. She's waving the response letter around and cursing in Scottish Broque. Dumbledore holds up his hand to calm her and smiles, "Would you like a Lemon Drop Minerva? And what do you mean 'new guardians'? I'm Harry's guardian." She hands him the letter snorting. Not according to this letter. I contacted Gringotts and confirmed it. His guardians currently have possession of him and it surely isn't you." 

 

Dumbledore scans the letter and almost chokes on his lemon drop. "Minerva, this has to be a mistake. There is no possible way that THE Godrick Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin are his caretakers." Scanning the letter further, he spits out the lemon drop as he reads the last line of the letter. 

 

_**'Godrick and I shall, upon Harry's departure on the train, be arriving at Hogwarts to inspect the school. '** _

 

**Undisclosed Location, Timeless Area:**

 

Three beings all sit in a small alcove, watching the images of the regular world.

"Ananke, you didn't need to let them give the old fool a heart attack." The youngest of the three says as she runs a hand through her short, spiked hair. Her pale skin is off-set by her solid black eyes and clothing. Her hair looks to be a flickering blue-green. The woman she spoke to raises one delicate eyebrow and smiles. "As if I would stop them from messing with the mortal currently trying to usurp my role. Dumbledore has tried his hand at making me do his bidding for far too long." The oldest woman, who has a torch of purple flames flickering over her right shoulder chuckles as she whispers, "As amusing as watching the two of you argue is, the boy needs all of the weapons he can get. Especially if you want him to be able to give you the prize you have been denied for so long, Astria. As for you Ananke, Stop picking on her or she will not let you influence her champion."

Both younger women shrink down slightly as they respectfully answer, "Yes mother Hecate..."

 

**In a small cottage in Albania:**

Voldemort paces back and forth in front of the hearth of the home, calculating his next move. He recently found a ritual that returned him to body that would not be monitored, though, he had no magic, no wand, and he could feel his soul being pulled in too many directions. He stops and starts thinking back on his kills used to create his containers, slowly absorbing each one. As the first one gets pulled back into his core, he feels a mild flare of magic erupt from it, causing him to drop to his knees. The pain feels like flames rushing through his veins and leaves him unable to breathe on the floor. His last thought before he passes out is "It will take me years to absorb all of these damn things."


	11. The Time Warp!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The train, the sorting, and the time warp?!?
> 
> A/N: Some of the teachers will be a LOT younger, (McGonagall for example was IN school with Harry's parents.) Some will be very OC just deal with the changes and I will eventually get explained. Also, some of the OFC and OMC are from a small fiction I have started to write. Please don't flame them too badly :-P
> 
> A/N 2.0: I do not own HP, D&D, Twisted Metal or any other recognizable characters, places or things.

**Platform 9 3/4, Rita Skeeter's POV:**

 

As this very attractive reporter is walking around the platform, looking for the famous Harry Potter! Her famous acid green quill scribbles across the floating parchment, taking note of all of the little things Rita whispers, especially about the half-bloods wandering around the platform. She sees a couple of tall half-breeds with horns, wings and tails. they have a girl between them, who has small horns, and smaller wings. her tail must be hidden. As Rita heads towards the family to find out what they are doing there, she misses a group of three coming through the barrier.

 

**Platform 9 3/4: Harry's POV:**

As harry steps through to the platform, he smirks. no one has noticed him yet, so he hisses out a command softly.

"~ _Appear car of the heirs!~_ " 

With a rattle and a clank another car slams into the back of the train. Harry walks as people start to stare at him. As he dips through the door he turns and flips up his fringe and shows his forehead, sticking out his tongue. As he looks around the car he softly swears, "Bloody hell!", as he sees the small potioneering station, and the small library. It also has a partial bar, that Harry calls for one of his personal House Elves to work while he reads for the trip. "Sweet Tooth!", Harry yells, and his elf appears. Its short, wearing a magical flaming wig, face-paint and polka-dot pants with suspenders. Its also carrying a wicked looking Machete. The Elf chuckles as it makes Harry a virgin Dead Man's Float. 

 

**An Hour Into The Trip:**

Harry hears a knocking on the door. He opens the window and sees a very attractive girl with horns in the window. Harry raises an eyebrow as he cracks the door." May I help you?" The girl fidgets a little and toes the carpet. Excuse me, could I maybe sit with you? The other students are refusing to let me or my friends sit. We've been wandering the train for an hour." She looks up slightly into Harry's eyes and he notices an Eldritch glow behind her eyes. Harry smiles slightly, "Sure, grab your friends and trunks, you can join me. I'll leave the door unlocked." He sits down as she runs to get her friends. He hears a thump against his door and as he opens the door, a large toad jumps in. Harry looks at it and whispers "Oh Shit...."

 

**Ten minutes later:**

The girl comes back in with three friends. She stops in the door and smiles. She bows slightly, as do her friends. "Thank you for allowing us to sit with you. I am Marissa Hunter," she points at the only boy in the group, "This Is Verol Chrysomer, an elf," she moves her finger to the next person, A girl with large black eyes, black hair and gothic looking clothing, "This is Astria Belbane, don't know what she is, but she's cool." Astria smirks a little and winks at Harry. Marissa points at the rather plain, lanky haired girl, "This is Ananke Corbin, she's a Moirai, a young fate." Ananke smirks and nods. Harry just smiles and motions them to seats. "I'm Harry Potter-Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin, A pleasure to meet you..."

 

**The end of the trip, after the boats, and in the Great Hall:**

Harry waits for his name to be called. He notices that none of the Half-breeds are being called. The corners of his mouth are pulled down as he waits. He hears his name, and instead of walking up, he uses "  " and appears in front of the stool. Everyone blinks and Harry smirks. As he sits and the hat is placed on his head he hears a voice. He would have jumped out of his skin if he wern't used to Uncle Sal breaking into his mind to test his defenses regularly. 

_"Hmmmm, Mister Potter, this will be the easiest of the sortings today.... and it WILL put that old goat's knickers in a twist! Better be"_

Then Aloud, "LORD'S CHAMBERS!"

Dumbledore smacks his hands on the table. "He needs to be in a House! He's Harry Potter!" 

Harry stands, and snorts, looking Dumbledore in the eyes. "I'm sure my uncles warned you that this was a possibility! You knew that you had to abide by the hats ruling for me NO MATTER YOUR PREFERENCES! My own elves are already preparing my rooms and I can sit wherever I choose. I will take classes with Slytherin this week. I think I will sit there as well." He stands and sits at the table of green and silver, and waits for the end of the sorting, discretely whispering another spell ""

He snickers as the headmaster stands up to give his speech and the headmaster sings out "It's astounding,Time is fleeting, Madness takes its toll ,But listen closely," Then Trelawny stands up and sings "Not for very much longer," As Dumbledore gets louder singing out "I've got to keep control, I remember doing the Time Warp, Drinking those moments when, The blackness would hit me" then they chorus "And the void would be calling, Let's do the Time Warp again!" 

McGonagall smirks, barely able to contain her laughter......

   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two spells are in Theban and are Dimension Door, and Sing The Time Warp respectively


	12. Important update

Sorry folks,

Due to stress, both financial and mental, I have stopped writing this story. Technically its because I had to sell my laptop and no longer have the notes to continue this story. My son however has asked me to allow him to use my account to write a story he has had an idea for and I will be allowing him to do so. My stories however will not be continued, sorry about that, but I shall put them up for adoption to anyone who wants to try to complete them. Just leave a message and I will put it up for adoption.

 

Thank You for kind words and kudos,

dA


End file.
